El ángel tras la pared de hielo
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Catherine es el ángel de Taichi, aunque ella misma no lo sepa ni quiera darse cuenta. ¿Será Taichi capaz de demostrarle que esto no es un juego para él?


Saludos a todos/as!

Llegó mi turno de publicar para la Semana del Crack (una semana de casi 20 días xD) del **Foro Proyecto 1-8**.

Primero que nada, debo decirles que este es un AU. Olvídense de los digimon y de cómo se conocieron Taichi y Catherine en Zero Two, porque yo quería emparejarlos a mi manera y no conseguía hacer calzar mi historia con el contexto de la serie sin traicionarme a mí ni a mi head canon (?) así que bienvenido seas, AU!

En segundo lugar, ustedes DEBEN saber que la canción que me inspiró a escribir esta historia fue "Oah" de Alexander Rybak, y les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen este fic, aunque sea al principio. La segunda canción inspiradora fue "Why not me?", del mismo cantante antes mencionado, la cual está dedicada a una tal Katherine xD Coincidencias de la vida *3*

Por último, espero que puedan disfrutar de esta historia tanto o más de lo que yo disfruté escribiéndola *-* Uff, y pensar que tenía planeado que no superara las 2000 palabras xD inspiración asesina y descarada, me atacas cuando menos me lo espero! u3ú

**Nota:** Para que se les haga más llevadera la lectura, les explico que la narración está dividida entre los dos protagonistas: cuando termina un bloque de texto y comienza otro, el narrador cambia; o sea que primero parte Taichi, después viene Catherine, y el orden se repite de esta manera.

* * *

—Vamos, Catherine —pedí una vez más—, solo tienes que decir que sí. Piénsalo.

—Taichi —contestó ella, hastiada—, no importa cuántas veces me lo pidas, ¡no voy a salir contigo! —declaró— ¡Entiéndelo!

Esa era Catherine, la irresistible Catherine. Incluso ahora, mientras me fulminaba con la mirada, lucía preciosa y elegante, como un delicado lirio.

—Puedo demostrarte que no soy tan malo como piensas —insistí—. Podríamos comenzar con una linda amistad, y luego…

—¡No tengo por qué darte en el gusto! —replicó, interrumpiéndome— Ahora déjame en paz… y no me sigas —ordenó, adivinando mis intenciones.

La observé alejándose a paso rápido por el extenso pasillo principal de la facultad. Sus tacones hacían eco en el piso de cerámica mientras caminaba con hastío.

No pude evitar sonreír, y es que Catherine me cautivaba de mil maneras diferentes.

* * *

¡Ese Taichi es tan pesado! No sabe cuándo darse por vencido. Lleva más de un mes invitándome a salir, pero no pienso ceder a sus peticiones, ¡ni un ápice!

El amor es doloroso y los chicos son unos tontos, y no creo que él sea la excepción. ¿Para qué arriesgarme?

* * *

Catherine es talentosa y encantadora, además de hermosa e inteligente. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

He estado enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi, aunque en ese entonces no lo sabía. Supongo que era muy infantil como para darme cuenta. Además, yo vivía en otro país y no tenía pensado comprometerme con nadie. Disfrutaba de mi soltería coqueteando con montones de chicas, sin deberle fidelidad a ninguna de ellas.

Pero eso cambió después de conocerla…

Todo comenzó hace cuatro años. Mi escuela había iniciado un proyecto intercultural, y qué podría ser mejor —dentro de aquel contexto— para conocer otras culturas que realizar un intercambio estudiantil.

Yo me ofrecí de los primeros de mi clase. Me moría de ganas por conocer otro país, observar maravillosos paisajes, admirar impresionantes construcciones, degustar platillos desconocidos, comparar mis habilidades en el fútbol con chicos de otros lugares…

¿Y qué mejor destino que Francia para disfrutar de todas estas cosas juntas?

Fue Yamato a quien se le ocurrió solicitar un intercambio a dicho país. Quiso aprovechar el hecho de que su abuelo materno vive allá no solo porque lo echara de menos, sino también porque éste podría acogernos en su casa y, con ello, nos ahorraríamos el trámite para que la escuela nos buscase un hogar provisorio con una familia francesa desconocida. Todo sería más cómodo de esta manera, ¿no?

El abuelo de Yamato vivía en París, y tuvimos la suerte de que en aquella ciudad se encontraba una de las escuelas que entraba en el proyecto de intercambio con la nuestra.

Estaba seguro de que lo pasaríamos en grande. Nada podía salir mal…

Claro, porque nunca imaginé me encontraría con una chica tan fascinante como Catherine Deneuve.

Ella solo tenía catorce años, pero ya era toda una belleza: su blanca piel contrastaba con el uniforme azul oscuro que llevaba puesto, sus largos bucles rubios caían con gracia sobre sus hombros y espalda, y sus ojos claros tenían el color del cielo

—Es un ángel —me oyó decir Yamato, mientras yo la observaba como si nunca hubiese visto algo tan perfecto.

—¿Ya te has enamorado? —preguntó él, divertido— ¿Tan rápido?

Pero, en ese momento, yo no podía enamorarme.

* * *

Mi vida era perfecta hasta que apareció él.

Tenía montones de amigos y admiradores, asistía a una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, obtenía las mejores calificaciones de mi clase y mis profesores me adoraban. Me llevaba bien con todo el mundo y no tenía problemas con nadie.

No necesitaba nada más.

Aun así, muchas personas me han preguntado por qué no tengo novio. Yo me limitaba a responder que no me interesaban esas cosas, pero la verdad era otra. En realidad, no quiero comprometerme, no después de lo mal que lo he pasado.

Tuve dos novios en total. El primero resultó ser un desastre, y el segundo me puso los cuernos. ¿Y si el tercero fuera aun peor que los anteriores? No, no quiero arriesgarme a sufrir una vez más por un tonto que no vale la pena.

Ya tendré tiempo para romances cuando sea mayor y esté titulada. Lo que debo hacer ahora es centrarme en mis estudios.

Lamentablemente, los sentimientos de las demás personas escapan de mi control, y he recibido tantas declaraciones que ya no sería capaz de contarlas.

Varios chicos dejaban cartas en mi casillero. Otros, no sé si más valientes o menos románticos, se me declaraban en persona. A ninguno le di una sola oportunidad. No quería ilusionar a nadie, ni a ellos ni a mí misma. Por suerte, ninguno había insistido demasiado después de recibir una negativa de mi parte…

Ninguno, excepto Taichi.

* * *

En cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron por vez primera, me convertí en su prisionero para siempre. Aun sin conocer nada más que su nombre, no podía sacármela de la cabeza.

En ese entonces apenas cruzamos palabra. Creo que tuve la oportunidad de saludarla en un par de ocasiones porque Yamato había hecho buenas migas con una compañera de clase de Catherine.

Mi mejor amigo sabía de sobra que yo sentía algo por ese ángel sin alas. Incluso llegó a preguntarme:

—¿Y qué pasó con Sora?

Yamato es una de las pocas personas que saben que alguna vez estuve enamorado de Sora, mi amiga de la infancia. Y ella había dejado de estar soltera poco antes de que comenzaran las inscripciones para el proyecto de intercambio.

—No sé, Yamato —respondí—, no sé qué me pasa.

—Estás confundido —afirmó.

Sí, totalmente. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo después de todo lo que había sucedido?

Desde que Sora contó que estaba saliendo con Kido Jou, un chico que era un año mayor que nosotros, me obligué a mí mismo a olvidarla… sin resultados.

Cuando coqueteaba con alguien veía a Sora. Cuando besaba a cualquier chica imaginaba que se trataba de Sora. Detrás de cada intento por olvidarla, allí estaba ella, siempre. Su recuerdo me perseguía sin piedad ni descanso.

Pero, un día, el rostro de Sora fue reemplazado por el de Catherine.

No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que sentía, y eso me desesperaba. Yo, que siempre había tenido en claro mis sentimientos, ahora comenzaba a dudar. No podía decir que Sora ya no me gustaba, porque aun me dolía pensar que no era yo a quien ella quería.

Fue culpa mía, lo sé. Nunca fui capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos a pesar de que tuve millones de oportunidades para hacerlo. Pero ya no me arrepiento de nada, porque ella es feliz con nuestro superior hasta el día de hoy.

Y porque he venido a Francia para conquistar a Catherine.

Ya cometí una vez el error de no luchar por una chica… y no pienso repetirlo.

* * *

Taichi esto, Taichi lo otro. ¡Todos hablan de él! El guapísimo oriental, el talentoso futbolista extranjero al que todos adoran. Y mi problema con este tipo no tenía nada que ver su tremenda popularidad, sino con las cosas que me habían contado de él cuando llegó a mi escuela como alumno de intercambio, como que era un mujeriego y un charlatán. Por lo menos tres de mis compañeras de clase de ese entonces afirmaron que él se les había insinuado alguna vez, aunque no parecían en lo absoluto molestas por ello.

¿Y cómo podía yo confiar en un sujeto así?

Lo desconcertante de este asunto es que, ahora que regresó a Francia, no he vuelto a oír rumores de ese estilo. Pero incluso si en este último tiempo solo se cuentan maravillas sobre él, nada me asegura que sea tan bueno como todos dicen… y tampoco me apetece unirme a su séquito de fans.

Llevo dos años soltera y no planeo romper mi racha.

Mi familia es estupenda, en todo momento están ahí para mí. Lo mismo debo decir sobre mis amigos más cercanos. ¿Por qué querría salir con un chico, en ese caso? No necesito más amor del que ya recibo.

* * *

En la época del intercambio hice un par de amigos, y uno de ellos era el novio de una amiga de Catherine. Qué conveniente, ¿no?

De este modo, la primera vez que la vi después de cuatro años fue una tarde primaveral en un café. Mi amigo Adrien nos había reunido a su novia, a Catherine y a mí en un mismo lugar con la excusa de salir a tomar algo y, de paso, presentarles a un amigo que venía del extranjero.

—¿Taichi Yagami? —repitió Catherine al oír mi nombre— ¡Ah, sí! —asintió— Te recuerdo: tú eras uno de esos alumnos de intercambio…

Al pronunciar esto último, su rostro se ensombreció, y capté que algo andaba mal.

—¿Ya habías estado en Francia? —me preguntó Brigitte, la amiga de Catherine y novia de Adrien— ¿Y por qué has vuelto? —quiso saber ella, intrigada.

—Porque planeo convertirme en un futbolista de primera, así que vine aquí para entrenar duro y cumplir mi sueño.

Sí, eso es lo que les digo a todos. Podría haber escogido cualquier otro destino y, sin embargo, escogí París, porque sabía que Catherine vivía aquí.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó Brigitte, sorprendida— ¿No es genial, Catherine? Vino desde tan lejos para convertirse en un gran jugador.

—Sí, sí —asintió su amiga, inexpresiva.

Charlamos muy animados durante una o dos horas. La única que no parecía del todo cómoda en aquel encuentro casual era mi ángel sin alas, quien me dirigía miradas de soslayo y evitaba mirarme a los ojos directamente. Yo no supe cómo interpretar esto.

Para cuando salimos del café ya había oscurecido. Adrien y Brigitte debían ir juntos al centro de la ciudad, y la casa de Catherine quedaba en dirección contraria, aunque no muy lejos de allí.

Cuando la pareja se marchó en un taxi, decidí aprovechar aquella oportunidad para acercarme a mi conquista.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? —le ofrecí.

—No, gracias —contestó ella, dándome la espalda.

—¿Estás segura? No es recomendable para una chica linda el caminar de noche por la ciudad… no si está sola.

Pensé que un cumplido y una insinuación ayudarían a romper el hielo, pero solo conseguí que Catherine diera media vuelta y me dirigiera una mirada tan fría como un glaciar.

—Puedo regresar sola —declaró, tajante—. Adiós —y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Me quedé mudo, observándola mientras se alejaba a paso rápido, impactado por haberla visto actuar de esa manera.

La Catherine que yo había conocido era dulce y amable con todos. ¿Qué había ocurrido con ella en estos cuatro años?

* * *

Alcé una gruesa pared de hielo entre nosotros desde la primera vez que se me insinuó.

No podía confiar en ese Taichi, simplemente no podía.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —me preguntó Brigitte cuando le comenté mis primeras impresiones sobre él— A mí me cayó muy bien, parece un chico agradable y honesto.

—¿Honesto? —repetí, incrédula— A mí me parece que es de esos típicos patanes que intentan agradar a las chicas para luego jugar con ellas y hacerles daño.

Mi amiga se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, la verdad es que solo hemos hablado una vez con Taichi, apenas lo conocemos… pero no siento que haya nada malo con él.

Sí, tal vez era cosa mía, pero no podía quitarme la idea de que Taichi solo estaba haciéndose el simpático porque quería algo de mí.

De cualquier manera, mi postura estaba clara y no tenía por qué dar explicaciones: no me comprometeré con nadie hasta que termine mi carrera, porque así lo quiero y punto.

Qué desagradable sorpresa me llevé cuando, unas horas después, me encontré con él en uno de los pasillos mi facultad.

—¿Qué tal, Catherine? —me saludó. Yo acababa de cerrar mi casillero tras haber dejado unos cuadernos.

—¡Taichi! —solté, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver a Adrien —respondió con sencillez. No pareció afectarle el hecho de que lo "saludara" de esa forma.

Nunca pensé que el hecho de que el novio de Brigitte estudiara en la misma universidad que yo podría convertirse en un problema. Ahora, Taichi tenía la excusa perfecta para venir siempre que quisiera.

¿Qué clase de broma del destino era esta?

—Pero la clase de Adrien termina en veinte minutos —señaló, alzando las cejas—. ¿Estás muy ocupada?

Me dije a mí misma que no debía ser maleducada; después de todo, él no me había hecho nada malo… por el momento. En todo caso, yo no tenía nada importante que hacer, así que acepté que charláramos un rato.

Me extrañó que no mencionara el asunto del día anterior después de salir del café. Cualquier otro chico habría captado que yo no tenía el mínimo interés en él ni pretendía darle una oportunidad. Sin embargo, él estaba allí, frente a mí, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, hablando y sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tuve que admitir para mis adentros que Taichi era muy guapo, pero me obligué a mí misma a no pensar en ello.

Cuando él preguntó por mi carrera, le conté que estudio relaciones públicas y que apenas voy en primer año.

—Seguro que te va genial —apostó—. Recuerdo que eras muy aplicada e inteligente en la escuela.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunté, extrañada.

¿Cómo podía saber eso? Yo no tenía recuerdos de haber hablado con él en ese entonces.

—Discúlpame, pero acabo de recordar que debía regresar un libro a la biblioteca —mentí. La verdad es que solo quería escapar.

—Está bien —asintió—. Nos vemos.

En ese momento no le di mayor importancia a sus palabras, y debería haberlo hecho…

Porque, al día siguiente, volví a encontrarme con él.

—¡Hola, Catherine! —me saludó a lo lejos, caminando por el pasillo de la facultad mientras me hacía señas con una mano.

Yo solo deseé que me tragara la tierra.

* * *

Comencé a visitar su facultad de lunes a viernes, aprovechando mis ratos libres en los que no tenía práctica deportiva. Varias veces fui porque en verdad planeaba juntarme con Adrien después de clases, pero mi prioridad siempre era verla a ella.

No fue sencillo. Mientras yo intentaba acercarme a Catherine, ella solo trataba de huir de mí. Aun no conseguía explicarme aquello, así que decidí preguntárselo directamente.

Sin vacilar, ella respondió que no deseaba relacionarse con un mujeriego y que no se dejaría engañar por mí.

Qué palabras tan terribles podían venir de una chica tan bonita.

No entendía por qué pensaba eso de mí y me parecía injusto que me hubiera etiquetado de esa manera, pero no podía enojarme. Si Catherine se había vuelto así de fría y desconfiada debía ser por una buena razón. No era posible que la encantadora muchacha que conocí cuatro años atrás hubiera desaparecido. Sabía que seguía existiendo… en algún lugar de su corazón.

Sufrí mucho por Catherine, y es que no soy de piedra, pero nada podía desalentarme, ni siquiera sus múltiples rechazos.

* * *

Taichi había puesto mi mundo de cabeza, y yo no podía tolerar eso.

—¿No te da vergüenza molestar a una chica que es menor que tú? —le dije una vez, intentando ser cruel. Pensé que con eso me lo sacaría de encima de una vez por todas, pero me equivoqué.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo —respondió, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo—. Si no me falla la memoria, tú ya cumpliste los dieciocho, así que eres mayor de edad en este país. Aunque en Japón todavía serías una niña —comentó, divertido—. Allí, la mayoría de edad la cumplimos a los veinte, ¿sabes? Así que solo llevo un año siendo un adu…

—¡No me interesa! —lo interrumpí abruptamente. No quería seguir escuchándolo, ¡no quería saber nada de él!

—Vamos, Catherine —pidió sin alterarse, como tantas otras veces—, tampoco tienes que enojarte.

Si había algo que me molestaba era el hecho de que él nunca se molestara conmigo. ¿Es que acaso era masoquista?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Taichi? —le pregunté— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Conocerte. Conquistarte. Ser alguien importante para ti.

Su respuesta me dejó sin palabras.

Me pregunté por qué sería tan amable y paciente. No lograba entenderlo, y eran tantas las cosas que no entendía… de él, de mí, de todo en este mundo.

Entonces, sentí un odio inmenso, pero no por él. No, yo no lo odiaba en lo absoluto. Me odiaba a mí misma, y dirigía mi rabia hacia Taichi porque fue él quien me obligó a pensar en todas esas cosas que me hacían daño: mis miedos, mi doloroso pasado, mis inseguridades… ¿y a quién le gusta pensar en eso?

—No quiero verte nunca más —le solté sin pensar, aunque eso no es lo que quería en verdad.

Me sentí tan estúpida por lo que había dicho que me alejé de él lo más rápido que se puede correr con tacones de cinco centímetros. Esquivé a todas las personas que caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, y solo me detuve cuando llegué a un parque.

Tomé asiento en una banca, me cogí la cabeza con ambas manos y traté de pensar con claridad.

Comprendí que estaba siendo cobarde. Lo único que había hecho en todo este tiempo era huir de mí misma, porque alejar intencionalmente a Taichi implicaba huir de mi propio miedo a ser herida otra vez.

Mi pared de hielo comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

* * *

Entendí que me había equivocado, que estuve haciendo las cosas mal, y las dudas invadieron mi mente.

¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

Al día siguiente asistí a clases, como de costumbre, pero me sentía extraña, como si faltara algo.

Y sí, lo que faltaba era Taichi.

No me lo encontré en los pasillos ni en los casilleros, tampoco estaba en la cafetería o en el patio de la facultad.

No haberlo visto en todo el día me hizo sentir vacía.

Tendría que estar aliviada, ya que llevaba casi dos meses deseando que no se me insinuara, que no insistiera tanto, que me dejara tranquila de una vez por todas… pero la verdad es que lo extraño. ¿Cómo es posible?

Finalmente, consiguió lo que quería: se había convertido en alguien importante para mí.

Cuando salí por la puerta principal para regresar a mi casa, pensé que no vería a Taichi nunca más, y eso me hizo sentir muy triste.

Sin embargo, él estaba allí fuera, esperándome.

—Quería disculparme contigo —dijo simplemente.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pude responder, incrédula.

—Sé que he sido demasiado insistente, y quería disculparme por eso. Me puse en tu lugar y pensé que yo también me habría hartado de mí mismo a estas alturas —sonrió de lado, y me dolió comprobar que sus ojos no sonreían con él.

—Sí… ya me parecía que no te había visto hoy —comenté, tratando de aparentar que no había estado triste ni preocupada.

—Si no vine antes fue porque no sabía si aun estabas enojada conmigo.

* * *

Ella guardó silencio. Parecía estar pensando en muchas cosas a la vez.

—¿Cómo no te has aburrido? —preguntó de pronto— Te he rechazado tantas veces, te he dicho cosas tan crueles, y aun así…

Dejó su frase inconclusa y me miró a los ojos. Por primera vez, su mirada no era de hielo, y reconocí al ángel que me había enamorado en aquella misma ciudad cuatro años atrás.

—Por un momento… pensé que no volverías —confesó.

—Oh, vamos —reí—, ¿de verdad pensabas que me iba a rendir contigo?

* * *

No podía creerlo.

Bajé la mirada, abrumada por todas las emociones que luchaban en mi interior. Apreté la tela de mi falda con los dedos, fruncí los labios para no llorar…

El calor que emana Taichi es tan grande que mi pared de hielo no tardará en derretirse por completo.

¿Por qué no se ha rendido después de todo este tiempo? ¿Será que le importo de verdad?

Sea como sea, ya no puedo luchar contra él.

* * *

Catherine me abrazó, y sus hombros se convulsionaron mientras sollozaba.

—¿Por qué yo, Taichi? —preguntó a duras penas— ¿Por qué yo?

Guardé silencio un momento antes de responder:

—No sabría decirte. Solo sé que soy un tonto enamorado… y que me vuelves loco.

Y así, levantando suavemente su barbilla, uní mis labios con los suyos.


End file.
